Tempting Fate
by Mitsukai20
Summary: It was a train ride both of them would never forget. Oneshot. Alpha Pair hints.


This would be my last fic of the year 2010. It's been a good year, a lot of ups and down, but it's one of the best years I've lived in my life. Hope that your year has been good too.

Warmings and Disclaimers: Not mine. Alpha Pair hints. Some typos, maybe OOC and some good ol' UST that would make your bang your head on the table. That is all.

* * *

There were a lot of ways to go home from school. Walking was one of them. But Sanada Genichirou, for the life of him, didn't know what had possessed him to ride the train back home, while his house was a perfectly walkable distance from Rikkaidai. The train stopped at a station, and more people came in than out, causing a rather tight squeeze in the train car. Thankfully he was taller than most people on the train with his imposing height of 180cm, making him enjoy the rare privilege of inhaling more oxygen, while he felt somewhat sorry for the people who were born vertically challenged, as he was sure that they must be suffocating right now.

The train suddenly lurched, and he tried to keep himself steady as the law of inertia worked its wonders and displaced the people from their current position, pushing against him. His hand shot out reflexively, his palm slamming against the train wall, startling the person beside him as the large hand went whizzing past a cheek to the wall behind him.

"Sanada, are you all right?" Large, blue eyes peeked up at him worriedly and suddenly the vice-captain remembered why he was making himself suffer like this.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about it, Yukimura." He muttered, adjusting his hold on the metal bars above him. The captain smiled at him slightly, and that smile was enough to wipe any complaints he had about this trip.

He was accompanying his captain home after a long day of tennis training. Despite the fact that Yukimura's house was on the other side of the city and that the blue-haired teen was very capable of going home by himself, Sanada had taken it upon himself to oversee the captain's safety during the journey, as Niou dropped some not-so-subtle hints about the captain possibly being harassed and/or molested in the train during rush hours. Of course, he didn't say it directly, taking about it with Marui with Sanada in very visible earshot, saying that Yukimura was telling him stories about the time he felt fingers creeping up his thigh, or that there would be times wherein his behind would be suddenly grabbed and the hand would mysteriously disappear whenever he would look for it.

Suffice it to say that it made Sanada realize that, indeed, the captain wasn't safe at all from those molesters. And it wasn't a very farfetched possibility either, with the captain's effeminate looks and lean looking body, some old pervert might mistake him as a girl and make passes at him. Hell, it already happened, if he would believe what Niou's saying. And with that, a vision of a very flushed and scared looking Yukimura entered his mind, nervously looking left and right as some old looking men surrounded him and continuously touched him in places that shouldn't be touched, finally grabbing his wrist and dragging him to a corner where they would do some unspeakable things to his beloved captain.

With those thoughts playing around his very shocked brain, he immediately and passionately declared to a very baffled looking Yukimura that he would start to escort him every day from the school to his home, not noticing the way Niou snickered and slapped a high-five with Marui, who was trying hard not to laugh.

Which brought him to where he was now. It wasn't so bad at first, as the crowd wasn't that large when they first entered the train, but with the rush hour approaching, people left and right started coming in, causing him to move closer to the blue-haired teen, who was starting to look somewhat uncomfortable with the sudden squeeze of people. There was a guy who wedged himself between them earlier in the trip, but when he heard Yukimura's small gasp of surprise he immediately reached for his captain, twisting the guy's arm into an arm lock as he gave the man a fierce glare that could've melted a polar icecap. Letting the man go after hearing a small whimper of pain, he firmly placed himself beside the other teen, his eyes narrowing, hoping that his presence would scare away more of his best friend's possible harassers. So Niou _was_ right about the perverts in the train. He gently clasped Yukimura's hand into his own, speaking quietly but hurriedly, unable to belie his worries.

"Yukimura, are you all right? Did that man do anything to you?"

"I-I'm fine. He just grabbed my arm suddenly, that all. He startled me for a bit." Yukimura sounded perfectly fine, if not a bit surprised. "It happens sometimes."

Damn it, so this had happened before? Sanada would never forgive them if they took advantage of his angelic, innocent best friend. Slowly but surely the vice-captain maneuvered both of them in the corner of the train car, with Yukimura's back pressing against the cold steel, Sanada standing in front of him, his body shielding the captain from the crowd surrounding them. They were barely an inch away from each other, the taller teen hovering over his blue-haired companion, Yukimura's hands flat against Sanada's chest, having no room to place them anywhere else. Sanada looked down, the bluish hair tickling his face was he steadied himself with his left hand planted against the wall beside Yukimura's cheek, effectively trapping the other teen into his arms.

"Yukimura," He whispered quietly into an ear, unaware of the effect it had on the other teen, "Sorry about this. But…"

"I-It's okay. I understand." The hot breath beside his ear tickled, and Yukimura tried not to shudder, curling his hands into a fist, as a blush slowly made its way to his cheeks. His ears were extremely sensitive, and he forgot that Sanada didn't know about it.

A few minutes passed by in relative silence, save for the faint babble that occupied the train car. Sanada took deep, calming breaths, glad that his tennis bag gave them a measure of breathing space. The car was already jam packed, but it seemed that the operators weren't satisfied until the people in it were packed tightly as a can of sardines. Sanada grunted in discomfort as the weight of at least five people tried to crush him, but tried to push back, knowing that the captain would be flattened if he gave in. Sighing on the irrationality of his own mind, he tried to focus on the outside window, but, strangely, he found himself drawn towards his captain, more importantly, to his hair.

The captain's hair was in a peculiar, but nonetheless enchanting, shade of a very dark blue that, if you're not close enough, looked to be a lighter shade of black at first. It fell down in large waves, the tips just stopping at the base of a white neck, moving with the teen would shift or turn his head slightly, causing some light to shine on it and reflect its real color. It was still slightly damp, owing to the fact that both of them had showered in the clubroom before leaving, and Sanada took the chance to take a breath, the clean scent of vanilla and lavender reaching his nose and overtaking his senses completely. He had always wondered what kind of shampoo Yukimura used, since he always smells this particular scent, even during tennis practice, in the midst of the sweat, the particular combination still lingered around the teen. He unconsciously turned his cheek and inhaled on a few strands of bluish-midnight hair that managed to tickle his face. The soft locks lightly brushed his nose and his cheeks, making him close his eyes and breathe again, inching closer to nuzzle the side of Yukimura's neck, entranced by the captain's calming and quite addicting scent.

_Yukimura… smells good… _His nose could almost smell the scent of Yukimura's skin, light and almost floral, mingling perfectly with the smell of his hair…

"S-Sanada?"

Hearing the sound of his name Sanada was quickly brought back to reality, eyes widening as he realized what he was just doing moments ago. _W-What am I doing? _He turned his head quickly, a blush fighting its way to his cheeks as he stuttered an explanation to his confused captain.

"Um… I was just… feeling dizzy for a bit." He muttered lamely, wanting to disappear from the face of the earth at that very moment. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either, since his head _was_ still foggy with the remembrance of just how alluring Yukimura's scent was. "I… uh…"

"Dizzy? Are you feeling all right, Sanada?" Great, his captain was _worried_ over him! Now he didn't know what was worse, making Yukimura unnecessarily worried about him or for blatantly lying to him.

"I feel all right now. Don't worry about it, Yukimura." He was quick to assure the other teen of his health, but Yukimura didn't look too convinced.

"I'm sorry for troubling you for this, Sanada." Now his captain was apologizing to him for something that he didn't even do! Sanada decided that seppuku was too light of a punishment for himself. He was going to be extra hard on his kendo training the moment he got home.

"You've done nothing wrong, so don't apologize." He muttered back, momentarily taking his hand off the wall to adjust his cap lower on his head, so Yukimura wouldn't see his already flaming face. Yukimura stayed quiet after that, though his body was still tense, a thoughtful hum escaping his lips as he appeared to accept the explanation.

It was at that moment when the train passed by another stop and people came and went, but now the car was almost overflowing with people inside, and a sudden push caused Sanada to become off balance, bringing him closer to Yukimura, his well-timed block using his elbow against the wall the only thing holding him away from the blue-haired teen as their startled eyes, blue and brown clashed against each other.

Awkward doesn't even cover what the vice-captain was feeling right now. It was all he could do to not let their bodies press against each other fully, as he slowly steadied himself, trying to grab the bar that was on the side, only to touch the side of Yukimura's hips, which was leaning on the said metal. Fully red in the face now, Sanada tried to apologize again, but was instantly cut off when Yukimura had taken his hand and placed it on his hip, stating that he didn't want Sanada to fall over again.

They were silent after that, but the air surrounding them was covered with a layer of tension, and his heart suddenly beating fast enough for him to have a heart attack. Sanada figured that he was breaking some divine rule of the heavens for standing _this close_ to the Rikkaidai captain, and his heart pounding painfully was the punishment for it. Damn it, he was too close… his eyes could only see the teenager in front of him, the way Yukimura's eyelashes fluttered and curled, the way the dark blue hair framed his effeminate face, the way his pupils dilated when he looked at Sanada's eyes… Yukimura's sweet-smelling breath fanned over his face, the captain's full, pink lips still parted open as their eyes searched each other's faces, a darkened blush present on his cheeks.

Both of them couldn't find any words to say to each other. But Sanada can't deny on how… _attractive_ the captain looked right now, with that somewhat coy and flustered look he had managed to pull off perfectly. Large sapphire eyes looked at him uncertainly and almost shyly, the gaze making him feel warm… in more ways than one. He immediately cleared his throat, trying to dispel some of the tension he was feeling.

"Yukimura," He started, and glittering blue eyes trained on him, instantly making him breathless as his pulse fluttered uncontrollably. There was a rumor that Yukimura's infamous sapphire-eyed gaze inspired immediate infatuations, and he could see that it was working. Well, not on him, anyway.

… Not _yet_.

"What is it, Sanada?"

And then Sanada realized that he forgot what he was going to say. Fumbling for his next words he tried to recall the topic that he was supposed to bring up but then Lady Fate decided to play a trick on him, either because she was being generous or being a sadist.

The train suddenly lurched, causing another shift in balance, and it suddenly threw Sanada forward, making him unable to react as two lean bodies fully pressed against each other and his opened mouth had greeted parted lips in an accidental, but purely undeniable, kiss.

Both blue and brown eyes widened simultaneously in shock, too stunned to do anything but just stare at each other in a not so innocent lip lock that had every sensible particle in Sanada's head fleeing. It was bizarre, but at the same time, not that strange, as his mind still tried to process the fact that he was kissing his _male tennis captain_ who also happened to be his _best friend_. And it wasn't just a simple touch of lips either; it was the kind of kiss that you could instantly deepen with a simple flick of the tongue, though Sanada had neither the audacity nor the thought to actually do it. His body was still numb from the extreme shock, his knees feeling like they've been turned into jelly, his eyes looking straight into rounded blue orbs that had the same expression he had at that moment.

How long they stayed like that Sanada didn't know, but when finally the taller teen had summoned enough arm strength to push himself away, he did so slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from Yukimura's face, already half-expecting the teen to scream rape or to at least slap him when he realized that his vice-captain_ stole a kiss _from him. A pearly strand of liquid still connected their lips together, instantly snapping when Sanada firmly pressed his mouth shut, waiting for the inevitable response.

The blue-haired captain simply stared back at him, his expression a combination of complete wonder and confusion, his mind still processing what had happened just moments ago. Slowly Yukimura blinked, his dazed sapphire eyes managing to focus on the handsome face above him, before gently closing his own mouth shut, still blinking, before bowing his head, a dark blush spreading over his face as he almost leaned his forehead on his best friend's shoulder, his eyes obscured by his bluish-black hair.

The cloud of tension surrounding them, though thin at first, had become so thick that a chainsaw could slice through it. The rest of the train ride had been uneventful, but it was the most awkward and uncomfortable train ride Sanada had ever experienced. Wisps of blue hair whispered against his bare neck, assaulting his senses again with that uniquely captivating scent, as he looked everywhere, _anywhere_ but at the teen who was all but in his arms, thought he can't help but sneak glances every now and seen, seeing a flush of pink amidst the wavy midnight-blue folds.

Thankfully they had gotten off a few stops after, but the smaller teen was still silent, his head bowed as they walked towards the Yukimura residence. Sanada was raking his head, trying to find the words to say to his mute captain, fearing that he had destroyed their friendship with that serious mistake. What should he say? What should he do? Should he apologize? Should he start running a million laps everyday as a punishment for what he'd done? And, what was worse, Yukimura wasn't saying anything to him, which only furthered his own anxiety about it.

They were close, already seeing the tiny pinpricks of light that lighted the Yukimura residence. The sun had set long ago during their train ride, one that Sanada hadn't particularly noticed since he was too busy thinking about more important matters. Like begging for his captain's forgiveness, for one.

He was understandably startled when they had finally arrived in front of the gate, with him staying back as the blue-haired teen walked forward and slowly pushed the gate open, his expression still hidden, his lips not speaking another word. Sanada felt helpless, slowly succumbing into hopelessness as he adjusted his hat lower on his head and turned around, trying to hide the shadows of despair lingering in his eyes, ready to go back to his own home.

"Sanada… wait."

Yukimura's voice was soft, melodious and hesitant, instantly making Sanada stop in his tracks and turn his body halfway towards his captain, who was still standing in front of the gates, his hand partially opening the door wide, his face turned away, but finally letting Sanada see his expression, a mixture of bashfulness and anxiety that almost made Sanada bang his head on the wall for thinking that his captain was so _beautiful_.

"Y-Yukimura?" Sanada's eyes widened, hope flaring up in his chest again, feeling that there was still a way to get their friendship back on track.

Yukimura's hand left the door, his long, lean fingers slowly tracing his bottom lip, a faint pink dusting his cheeks as his eyes flickered towards his vice-captain almost shyly. "That was…" His blush deepened as he confessed quietly.

"That was… my first."

Sanada gaped, speechless, at the revelation. Now what was he supposed to say to _that_? Never mind the fact that it was also his first, and that a little, tiny part of him, if he would admit it to himself, rather liked the feeling of kissing Yukimura, the situation remained that he had taken–no, _stolen_ Yukimura's first kiss! Oh god…

Suddenly feeling that he had to make up for it, Sanada quickly looked down, tugging his hat as low as he could, so the other wouldn't see his suddenly flaming face.

"It was… my first too."

Yukimura's quiet exclamation of understanding did nothing to stifle the sudden tension between them. Golden brown eyes and sapphire blue orbs peeked at each other every so often, unable to look at each other directly, fumbling for the right words to chase away the discomfort both of them were feeling.

"Are you… angry at me?" Sanada finally asked, not raising his voice for fear that he would betray the feelings that threatened to overflow. Yukimura finally looked at him, unleashing the full power of his cerulean eyes, and stayed still. After a long, agonizing eternity of silence, or so it seemed to the vice-captain, the blue-haired teen slowly shook his head no, for the first time, a small curve tugging up at the edge of his lips, as he gave Sanada a sweet smile in reply.

Sanada exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, giving a small sigh of relief, feeling the ice surrounding them break. He pushed his cap up slightly, letting a smile show in his features as he gazed back at his captain.

"I'll be going back now, Yukimura."

"Be careful." Yukimura waved at him, though he sounded somewhat worried. "Call me when you arrive, okay?"

Sanada nodded, understanding. "Good night, Yukimura." He greeted finally, turning around and walking back to his own house.

"Goodnight… Genichirou."

Hearing his first name made Sanada blink. He revolved around quickly to where Yukimura was standing, but he was already gone, a partially closed gate the only indication of the teen just standing there moments ago.

Sanada's mouth felt dry, his heart frantically trying to make up for that single moment that his heart stopped when he heard his captain say his first name. He didn't imagine it… did he? Unconsciously he brought his fingers to touch his lips, tracing lightly over them as he remembered that one time vividly in his mind, and was unable to get rid of it, as much as he tried.

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought to himself in slight horror. Not only did he kiss Yukimura out of the blue, but he was relieving the memory too! _Forget about it,_ he chanted in his head like a mantra.

_It was just an accident. You kissed Yukimura accidentally. It meant nothing to you, it was a nice experience, and you want to do it again…_

Sanada wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall. He was _so_ going to hell for this.

* * *

... Awkward first kiss and some UST FTW! This is actually based on a real life story. I've always wanted to write a fic like this,so sorry if I frustrated some of you. But was kinda fun, actually.

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
